A toilet plunger typically includes a handle and a suction head, or cup, that is used to plunge a bathroom toilet by forcing air and/or liquid into and out of a drain opening, such as a drain pipe for the toilet bowl. Simple placement of an exposed toilet plunger in a bathroom is neither aesthetically pleasing nor sanitary. However, storing the toilet plunger out of sight may render access to it difficult when needed. Therefore, it is desirable to have the toilet plunger close at hand, though preferably concealed within a container.
Numerous types of stands, containers, and/or storage assemblies for storing toilet plungers are known in the art. Such devices are desirable for providing a convenient receptacle for the toilet plunger between uses, as well as masking the unsightly view of the toilet plunger.
However, such conventional containers have several disadvantages, including being unattractive in appearance and unable to blend in with the overall decor or aesthetics of the bathroom. Also, a user must often make contact with both the toilet plunger and the container to store and remove the toilet plunger in and from the container, which may be inconvenient to the user as well as unsanitary. Further, the toilet plunger may inadvertently become dislodged from the container during transport. Still further, where space is at a premium, there may not be sufficient space to store a plunger as well as other toilet necessities within a reasonable distance from the toilet bowl. For example, extra rolls of toilet paper may be unsightly and take up a great deal of space. However, easy access to extra rolls is necessary when a primary roll is exhausted.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a storage assembly for storing a toilet plunger and/or toilet paper that is cost-effective, minimalistic, multi-functional and makes efficient use of floor space around it.